


everything stops

by maltese (yunyeos)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyeos/pseuds/maltese
Summary: He was meant to be unrecognizable, but Wooseok knew exactly who he was.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sound of Silence





	everything stops

Wooseok brought his glass to his lips and scanned the room. Enclosed in his little secluded corner, he knew he appeared unapproachable and took advantage of the fact to look around. Everyone around him had an ostentatious appearance, with their eyes framed by expensive lace and crystals.

Many of their masks were beautiful and eye-catching, but Wooseok saw the same style so many times in the room that the glamour had become ordinary. He almost started to get bored from watching them. 

Actually, Wooseok was never a huge fan of events like this, but a friend invited him and he couldn’t bring himself to refuse. But as he examined the party around him, he never noticed the appearance of his friend. 

Wooseok paused when he caught sight of someone familiar. Not his friend, but someone he knew. He was meant to be unrecognizable, but Wooseok knew exactly who he was. Just the sight of him made Wooseok smile. 

Of course, Hangyul was dressed plainly. Wooseok knew he was not fond of parties either. His mask was a sleek black without any decorations. It blended well in the dim lighting but held a luster if Hangyul turned his face a certain way. 

Wooseok was determined to approach Hangyul, or at least make his presence known to him. He slipped out of the booth and contemplated getting another drink, but decided otherwise. He wanted to handle this interaction and remember it in the end, but as he stood up the reality struck him. 

If his stumbling stance was anything to go by, he probably couldn’t even drink more if he wanted to. Disregarding his own embarrassment, Wooseok lifted his chin and maneuvered through the tables and the crowd of people to get to Hangyul. 

Hangyul seemed confused when Wooseok approached him. Within seconds, Hangyul’s eyes lit up in recognition, but his posture was stiff as ever. They stared at each other quietly, as if waiting for one of them to speak first. 

Wooseok mustered the courage first. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth, but couldn’t say anything. 

Instead, he laughed. 

Hangyul only blinked in response, but seemed to understand the situation quickly. He chuckled and steadied Wooseok with a firm hand on his back. Wooseok clung to Hangyul’s side for the rest of the night. And maybe it was Wooseok’s personal delusion, but Hangyul seemed to welcome his affection. 

When Wooseok awoke the following morning, his senses were struck with unfamiliarity. Beside him was a nightstand that had a glass of water on top of it and his mask propped against it. 

Wooseok sat up a little and drank the water before lying back down, almost sinking into the comfortable bed. 

Then he turned on his other side and was silently stunned by the sight of Hangyul’s sleeping face. He had never seen Hangyul’s face in daylight before. In the night, Hangyul was handsome and sharp, but in the morning his face held a simple and natural beauty that Wooseok believed was unmatched. 

For a moment, Wooseok felt his own heart ache from watching him. He let his eyes slip shut, not to fall back asleep, but to take the image of Hangyul away from him, even though he was lying right next to him. 

Wooseok curled his fingers around the hem of the blanket. He hoped Hangyul was a heavy sleeper.


End file.
